fading
by grrr16
Summary: Draco is a Veela and Harry is his mate. Draco has trouble showing his affection towards Harry, and bully's him instead, causing Harry to feel denied by his Veela. Will Draco change towards Harry, or let others who are more than willing to take his place? Draco/harry Boy/boy Don't like Don't bother.
1. potter

_**Grrr16: **__OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A DRACO/HARRY FICTION! SO DON'T BE TOO BITCHY WITH ME__._

"_**Fading"**_

"Harry Careful with that potion!" hissed Hermione slapping one of Harry's hovering hands away from the gut wrenching potion. Harry watched as the potion began to make gurgling noises as it boiled.

"Sorry Moine." Harry murmured his eyes fell upon the large board, clearly stating the instructions, not one mistake in the perfect writing. A simple blemish of the white chalk would leave the perfection of hand writing in ruins. Obvious to whom the perfect hand writing belonged too, Harry huffed and rolled his eyes in which landed back into his dark green colored potion.

Harry half groaned realizing his potion looked ten times worse than Ron's, at least his best friend had the right color, and the smell wasn't as bad as his. Ron turned to him and gave him a cheeky smile. Harry turned away from Ron, brewing the potion into a thicker substance.

"Alright you insolent Brats, Bring me your potions one by one if you're not done, well for merlin's sake that's too bad!" Sneered Snape, his dark coal eyes landing on Harry's smaller form and found it rather enjoyable the way the little prat squirmed under his gaze.

Snape cleared his throat and made himself back to his desk and stared at the witches and wizards questionably. "Well?"

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of screeching chairs on the floors and chatters erupting from the student's mouths. One by One each student was to perform a potion that could turn the drinker into anything that came into mind with just one drink of the portion, and the affect lasted for only an hour or so depending how much of the ingredients were brewed In the potion.

Harry stood from his seat and grabbed his small vial of potion, and began making his way towards Snape along with all the other students. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco smirked and directed Blaise and pansy back to harry. Course Blaise being more composed and stabilized, much appreciated the fact That potter never seemed to mind the way Draco teased and bothered potter so much to question if Draco either had a thing for potter or just liked to bug the hell out of the Little Gryffindor.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise followed Draco, towards the gullible Gryffindor, while tighten his grip on his perfect vial of potion, all in while noticing the way harry stiffen when he meet Draco's eyes. Blaise scowled and glared at potter.

"_Why didn't potter just tell Draco to sod off? Was potter scared of something? Or was potter just too fucking patient? No…if potter was patient and unafraid of Draco why would potter stiffen and coward away? The golden boy scared of a Malfoy?"_

Blaise shook his thoughts away and stared at the _adorable_ Gryffindor, of course no one knew the fact that the slytherin would find a Gryffindor _cute?_ At first Blaise hated to admit the way he began to watch Harry, all of sudden with nothing to have gained the attraction. Blaise found himself watching the way Harry squinted his eyes to see the board, even though he had those dorky glassed that hid away those gorgeous emerald orbs, or the way his slim fingers played with his wand or quill, the way his raven tresses flopped up and down every time he walked to his classes, or giggled at a sudden comment of another Gryffindor. His smell was distinct from others, like a crispy cold smell of vanilla that seemed to be attached to his wonderful pale complexion along with his faire skin, his dark tresses wafting the smell to your direction teasingly.

Although he felt he was the only one watching and observing the 'golden boy's' natural beauty both physical and emotional, he found that he wasn't the only one watching potter closely, Draco had his eyes set on the prize as well, but both being slytherin, their pride would never admit how much Potter seemed to have a huge impact on their cocks.

Harry Looked at Draco and Blaise and took a step back, his brows furrowed worryingly, his grip on the vial seemed to tighten and looked as if he stopped breathing, The smell of the crispy vanilla already familiar to both of them, teasingly circled their minds into an over drive. Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's tie bringing both of their faces only inches apart. The innocent Gryffindor's eyes widen and gulped.

"Hello potty." Draco greeted enjoying the way the smaller prat made futile attempts to get away from the other. Draco sneered and pushed Harry back sending him flying back against his desk and dropped the vial of potion all over his uniform, Draco silently winced when he saw the way Harry's back landed harshly on the corner of table and dug into his back. Harry let out a loud whimper and Granger and Weasly were by his side glaring at both of the slytherins within seconds. Harry had a pained expression on that beautiful face of his that made Draco want to punch himself and kiss the wounds away and Blaise wanting to punch the shit out of Draco and grab the Gryffindor and run out.

Snape who was Obvious to the commotion made his way towards the small group and his eyes landed on his godson and his Godson's future-to-be-wife. Draco knew his vela instincts had kicked in and when he suddenly had an immense attraction towards the raven's smaller being. Harry whimpered again and caught the attention of those around him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked gently soothing the injury on his back. Harry Nodded and looked at Malfoy grimly. Draco's smirk faltered something in his head kept telling him to take Harry away from everyone and apologize and make it all up to him, to give him the world, and kiss him, yet he frowned and walked away. The annoy guilt leaving him in the remains of insanity.

Snape knew exactly what was going on and it wasn't good.


	2. alone

Chapter 2 Alone

(Harry's p.o.v)

I walked back to the Gryffindor tower, in despair, wanting to be alone. Although Hermione insisted along with Ron, to go to the infirmary, I refused. My back would be fine _eventually. _The sudden thoughts of Draco brought tears brimming along my eyes and refused to cry for someone that didn't love me back. Everything was just too much sometimes, like the facts that death eaters were chasing me around or even crept up in my dreams, or how Voldemort, won't stop at nothing to have me killed, and many witches and wizards question whether I'll join the dark lord, or save them all from what is to come. I looked down to my feet, everyone hated me. I fought so hard these years to at least not feel alone again, but my fighting brought me to bow a flag of truce.

Draco was the son of a death eater that was after my life, a fresh corpse walking around with bought time. _Yet_ why must I fancy the prat! All Draco does is tease and make fun of me, for some reason, I recently began to feel a sudden urge to be with Draco to be around him, I didn't know why, he seemed to act crueler around me as well, and I began to feel _denied? _Somehow the thought made my chest clench painfully. Of course a Malfoy would deny me! I was their bait.

I curled into a fetal position on my bed and placed the covers over my shivering body, feeling so much anguish and misery of even walking around alive. Everyone wanted me dead and I started to feel the same way.

(Draco)

I walked around rather proud and with my head held high around Hogwarts, even though I knew how much I wanted to see that stupid Gryffindor. I hated him, _didn't I? _Yes of course! He was always the center of attention always. Somewhere inside me I wanted for voldemort to kill the ferret, to put an end to potter, yet a voice screamed louder and I hoped Harry killed Voldemort. This sudden attraction to him, made me feel so_ wanting_, was I somehow growing attached to him?

Blaise looked at me and smirked.

"What is your mind reeling about Draco?" he asked knowingly. Draco scowled and gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Nothing really." He responded smirking right back.

"Why must you lie, is potter maybe poking around your thoughts?"

Draco glared at him.

"shut up," he hissed walking towards his class to defense against the dark arts, noticing a certain someone wasn't there, and somewhere deep inside he wanted to know why.


	3. Guilt

Chapter 3 (strong feelings)

Sometime between class, Harry decided to show up . Although Draco was slightly confused on why he was suddenly happy to see the dorky Gryffindor, Harry looked all wrong, his eyes looked as if he was crying, yet his glasses gave him the courtesy to hide it away, his little nose looked pink, which made him look _cute_? Somewhere deep in Draco, wanted to run to Harry and ask him what was wrong, but he had a little voice nagging the pit of his stomach, screaming he was part of what made Harry so miserable.

After what seemed like hours in the class to Harry, he gave up listening to their professor and began to space out, deep in thought, never realizing 2 pairs of eyes on him, just as he came stumbling back to reality he felt he was being stared at and turned to look at who ever seemed to make him squirm uncomfortably. Upon emerald orbs landing with silver ones, Harry turned away quickly, just as Draco's face quickly turned into a scowl. With nothing to lose or gain, Draco smirked and glared at the young Gryffindor.

(After class)

Harry was probably one of the first ones running out the classroom. With no time to spare the Gryffindor immediately ran out the door without glancing towards Hermione and Ron once. Don't misunderstand the gullible Gryffindor; it's just that he was too embarrassed if someone notices he's been crying throughout the time he wasn't in class. Turning the corner, towards the boys restroom he pushed the heavy door open, and scrambled by the sinks turning the faucets on, and placing cool water on his face after he took his glasses off. Breathing in and calming his sudden panic, the door swung wide open and there was Draco and Blaise. Harry's breath hitched and patted his face dry immediately. Draco smirked while Blaise only stared. Harry turned back and tried to grab his glasses when a pale hand gripped his wrist keeping him from grabbing them. Harry looked up not bothering to hide his frightened expression. Draco smirked.

"Potter is it just my eyes playing jokes or were you crying?" he asked getting closer to the shorter teen.

Harry fidgeted under Draco's stare and glared at him.

"Why do you care?" he growled pushing Draco away. Draco chuckled lowly and looked at Blaise. Blaise placed a fake smirk on his face and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and looked at Draco, before Draco could respond; large amount of water flew towards Harry's direction. The pressure of the water was so profound that Harry was pushed and banged against the wall behind him. Harry led out a pained croak and coughed, he slowly blinked when he lost his sight for a few seconds and his ears were buzzing from the pressure. Draco laughed and grabbed Harry to stand up. Once up he pushed the Gryffindor against the wall again and placed his own wand under Harry's chin. Emeralds meet with silver ones again.

"I wish you the worst Potter!" Sneered Draco, only inches away from Harry's face. Immediately heat was contracted between the Vela and his mate. The inches apart seem so wrong yet so right. The locking gazes seemed to be in the most perfect picture and their bodies fit each other like a puzzle. Draco's sneer fell from his façade and it seemed their lips almost brushed feeling the sweet breath of each other's. The moment seemed so perfect like they found each other or something. Hate to love and fright to bravery, Lion to snake and snake to lion. Before Harry could close his eyes and let his lips be devoured by his worst enemy/crush. Harry pushed Draco away again and let his hot tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. His expression retorted into a pained and hurt one, he sniffled and furrowed his eyebrows at them.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" yelled Harry grabbing his glasses and running towards the exit of the restroom. Draco stood there staring at the wall that Harry had been leaning against and his chest clenched painfully. Blaise understood the need to be alone and left Draco, so he could realize his lost and recovered feelings.

Draco hissed and punched the wall next to him, wanting nothing more than to never see that expression on Harry's face again, but he knew something wouldn't let him stay away from Harry. Rubbing his face tiredly he straightened up and wondered if the Gryffindor would catch a fever. The guilt in his stomach wanted to scream and yell that this fucking Malfoy was 'sorry'.

**Grrr16:** yay I already have some reviews! Thank you I hope you like the story so far, bear with me guys I'm not my best with grammar and such! Well stay around for the next chapter


	4. 2 stones looking for one

**"**_**Fading"**_

(Blaise point of view)

The smell of crispy vinilla wafted in my direction delicately, as Potter ran out the door. I slightly turned my head, maybe to catch a glimpe of the beauty, but I wasn't so lucky. I looked back at Draco. The sudden intensity of his rage was beyond any control, of course he had caused this himself. What would he gain from treating Potter like this? Stating the obvious fact that Malfoys always get what they want, but if Draco wanted Potter, he was going about the wrong way. I knew he likes Potter, but who am I to judge. I felt the same way for Potter, but I wasn't going to go the same way as Draco, I was going in my own pace and way and surely sooner of later Potter was going to be mine. And no one was going to take the little gryffindor away from me.

I looked at Draco again realizing he wanted to be alone. Gladly I left the bathroom in search for Potter.

(Harry's point of view)

Sniffling I Made my way back to the gryffindor tower soaking wet. shivering and sneezing every now and then, I knew I was going to catch a cold. I stopped halfway the corridors and looked down at myself. My skin was prickling and my lips surely looked bluish from the cold. Just when I was about to grab my wand and cast a drying spell, Hermoione ran towards me and looked at me questionatly before casting the drying spell.

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione. I looked at her and gave her a watery smile. "Nothing really, im just a little tired i think ill meet you at dinner." i murmured and walked away to the gryffindor tower.

(Draco)

Snape hissed at me and smaked me with one of his books.

"It seemes your veela has found its Mate." he sneered walking into his office while i followed after him.

"Potter?...Potter my mate?" I Hissed

"Yes you explained to me the sudden attraction, im sure Potter must be feeling the same way." he stated thinking back at what happened in his classroom earlier that day.

I rubbed my face tiredly and looked at my godfather, I straightened up and made myself towards the door in favor of looking for Harry.

"Where are you going?' asked Snape looking up at me from his desk. I hissed again and looked back.

"I'm going to go look for my mate."


End file.
